Como ángel y demonio
by Blanch2404
Summary: La vida de Haruka nunca había sido fácil, pero lo era aún menos desde que descubrió que ocurría en su interior: Estaba enamorado. Por suerte, dos pequeños seres le ayudarán a conseguir todo lo que quiere en la vida y en la muerte. Un ángel y un demonio que le guiarán...


_Hola, gente~! Hoy traigo mi tercer one-shot de Kagerou Project, basada en la primera teoría que tuve sobre la historia cuando sólo escuchaba las canciones. En esta historia estoy segura de que los tres personajes principales (sobretodo Kuroha) están OoC, así que no hace falta que me lo comentéis. Ah, y por cierto, vuelvo -a medias- a mi género de confort: ¡el humor! (Lo cual no tiene que decir que me salga bien, jeje)_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen a mí, sino a Jin-sama. Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia sacada de los entresijos de mi mente.**_

 _Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto temático de Agosto "Un día de verano" del foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha"._

 _Nº de palabras: 5050_

 _._

* * *

–Vamos, Haruka. Un poco más y será toda tuya...

Haruka, al escuchar esa molesta voz en su oreja izquierda, gruñó por lo bajo llevándose una mano a la cara. Sabía que su rostro debía de ser de un color rojo por toda la sangre que sentía acumulada en aquella zona de la cara. Y era muy normal, teniendo en cuenta su estado actual.

Estaba desnudo. Bueno, casi.

Y todo eso por la maravillosa idea de... él mismo.

–Sigo pensando que esto va a ser inútil –dijo otra voz a su derecha.

Bufó tratando de ignorar a los dos, como siempre. La verdad es que se sentía muy estúpido al hacerle caso a cualquiera de esas voces. ¿Qué eran? ¿Su conciencia? Él prefería llamarlos la emoción y la razón. Su angelito y su demonio. O, como Takane los llamaba cuando los dibujaba: Konoha y Kuroha.

En su hombro derecho, con la curiosidad impregnada en sus ojos rosados: su ángel.

En su hombro izquierdo, viendo todo a través de sus dorados ojos: su demonio.

–Konoha, maldito, cierra el pico –le ordenó Kuroha con su lenguaje soez de siempre.– Si sigue tus estúpidos consejos, el pobre acabará muriendo virgen. Y él no quiere eso~... ¿o sí? –rió divertido al final con cara de "Yo sé la cosa".

–Pero al menos, si hiciera algo como yo digo, no podría considerarse violación, al contrario de lo que va a hacer ahora –rebatió Konoha con una voz casi inocente, pero acusando indirectamente al azabache.– Te vas a arrepentir, Haruka.

–Lo sé, siempre me arrepiento –murmuró el castaño suspirando.– Pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

–¡Hazlo por todos nosotros, mocoso! – exclamó el azabache triunfal, alzando el puño al cielo.

Armándose de valor gracias a su pequeño demonio, Haruka esperó a que su rostro dejara de parecer un tomate. Preparó su inocente sonrisa de todos los días y colocó una mano en el pomo del aula frente a la que estaba parado. Su objetivo estaba al otro lado de esa puerta, eso pondría nervioso a cualquiera. Usó algo de fuerza al abrirla, por lo que rebotó al chocar contra la pared, llamando la atención de la persona que descansaba en su interior sobre su pupitre.

Takane, su primer amor.

Al escuchar la puerta, Takane se giró a mirarlo con la misma expresión aburrida con la que antes había estado mirando por la ventana. En cambio, cuando se fijó en su escasez de ropa, la cara de la chica tomó una tonalidad más rojiza, abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

–Que tierna se ve así de sonrojada... –murmuró Konoha imitando el color de la joven.

Mientras que Kuroha se tapaba la boca con una mano para aguantar su risa pícara al imaginar _otras_ _cosas_ que harían que la chica tuviera el rostro colorado también.

–¡Buenos días, Takane! –saludó aguantando su nerviosismo para no tartamudear.

–¡¿H-Haruka?! –exclamó Takane levantándose alterada. Por suerte, ella estaba demasiado alterada como para notar su nerviosismo– ¡¿Qué haces desnudo?!

–Venga, mocoso, como lo hemos ensayado toooooda la noche –lo animó Kuroha lleno de determinación.

–Es que había un gatito negro muy bonito frente a la fuente –empezó a explicar logrando mantener su rostro inocente de siempre.– Intenté atraparlo para que no se cayera al agua, pero huyó y al final fui yo el que cayó dentro de la fuente. ¡Mi ropa está empapada! –dijo mostrándole la susodicha ropa, la cual llevaba en una mano chorreando agua.– Bueno, y no sólo la ropa... –añadió en un murmullo mirando hacia otro lado

–¡P-pero no puedes andar por ahí desnudo! –le regañó como solía hacerlo su madre– Ponte la camisa de una vez, ¿sí?

Entonces, la chica estiró una mano para agarrar su ropa y colocársela ella misma. Gracias a esa acción, la mente de Haruka se detuvo durante un segundo cósmico, durante el cual sus dos partes empezaron a discutir sobre lo que debía de hacer en ese momento.

–Deja que te coloque la ropa. Demostrará que se preocupa por ti más de lo que cree –dijo Konoha aún con un leve sonrojo.– Además, piensa en lo adorable que se vería Takane cuando, dentro de muchos años, ella vuelva a colocarte la camisa como esposa tuya para que vayas al trabajo mientras dos pequeños corretean a tu alrededor llamándote 'Papá'. Es un futuro muy bonito... –terminó el albino sonriendo tontamente, tal cual un enamorado platónico sonreiría.

–¡Déjate de cursiladas, mequetrefe! Me harás vomitar... –gruñó Kuroha. Luego, su rostro fue adornado por una sonrisa lujuriosa.– No le hagas caso a tu angelito, mocoso. Lo que tienes que hacer es apartar la ropa de su camino y aprovechar que está cerca para tomarla por la cintura y acercarla a ti. Dile algo como '¿Por qué tan rápido? Aún podríamos hacer muchas cosas sin ropa' y lánzate hacia ella. Bésala salvajemente, tómala debajo de ti, hazla tuya y...

–Kuroha, eres un caso perdido –suspiró el albino con su rostro neutro.– Lo lamento mucho, pero voy a tener que hacer algo que no te va a gustar nada.

Dando un salto, Konoha se posó sobre el hombro donde se encontraba el azabache y, con una fuerte patada, lo mandó a volar bien lejos.

En ese momento, su segundo cósmico se acabó y Takane agarró definitivamente su ropa para colocársela a pesar de estar mojada. Por un momento, la imagen que Konoha le había sugerido llegó a su mente y las mejillas de Haruka se tiñeron levemente.

–Tienes razón, se ve muy adorable... –musitó el castaño tan bajo que sólo el albino lo escuchó, asintiendo con su sonrisa algo bobalicona como respuesta.

–¿Decías algo, Haruka? –preguntó Takane una vez que terminó de abrochar su camisa.

Avergonzado, el Kokonose negó rápidamente con la cabeza cada vez más rojo. La chica ladeó la cabeza ante eso y se encogió de hombros. Se giró y se dirigió a su asiento de nuevo, sentándose con la misma elegancia que él veía en cada uno de sus movimientos.

–Si tú lo dices... –añadió cogiendo sus auriculares y poniéndoselos.

–Pringa'os... –farfulló Kuroha volviendo a su sitio, echando a Konoha de allí.

–Podría haber funcionado –dijo el albino con un gracioso mohín de disgusto.

–Sí, claro, y el cielo es rosa.

Haruka suspiró cansado y decidió tomar también asiento antes de que su angelito y su demonio empezaran a discutir como otro tanto de veces. Se colocó su jersey para estar más calentito a pesar de estar completamente empapado, pronto se le pasaría el frío.

En esa clase, la clase especial, sólo estaban y estarían siempre Haruka y Takane, y ambos sabían que era muy probable que ni siquiera Kenjiro-sensei se pasara a verlos.

Se aburría un poco, así que agarró su cuaderno de dibujos y empezó a esbozar otro de los tantos retratos de Takane y Actor, e incluso alguno de sus conciencias. Normalmente, Konoha y Kuroha solían intentar ayudarle, pero... las ideas que el albino le daba parecían sacadas de un manga Shoujo o de telenovelas románticas -o, por el contrario, sacadas de libros de cocina...-, mientras que las del azabache eran dignas de un manga Hentai Hard. Obviamente, estas últimas las ignoraba por completo.

Pasó cerca de una hora cuando Takane, aún más aburrida que él, se estiró en su asiento como si fuera un pequeño gatito.

–Maldito sensei... –gruñó la chica con su cara de asesina– ¡Mira que no pasarse por clase a ver a sus propios alumnos! Un día de estos, tendré una linda charla con el director y...

De repente, la chica se calló y se quedó completamente estática. Eso llamó la atención de Haruka, que rápidamente dejó de dibujar para mirarla.

–¿Sucede algo, Takane? –preguntó inocentemente.

–E-eh... N-no, nada...

Al escuchar aquella respuesta tan poco convincente, el chico la observó mejor tratando de encontrar algo fuera de lo común y entonces se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle que ella intentaba ocultar. Los auriculares que llevaba no estaban conectados a ningún sitio.

–Oh, es tan linda... –dijo Konoha muy ilusionado y ruborizado– Fingía que estaba escuchando la radio, pero en todo momento estaba pendiente de ti. ¡Ay, abrázala y dile que eso no es malo, hombre!

–Sí, adelante~ –rió Kuroha también algo colorado.– Abrázala, dile cualquier tontería cursilona del angelito y luego... haz buen uso del tiempo que nos da el sensei todos los días, mocoso. ¡Como no hagas algo de una maldita vez, vamos a morir de... de... de sobredosis de hormonas! ¡Sí, eso! ¡Y de sobrecalentamiento! ¡Y lo sabes!

–¡Kuroha! –exclamó el albino cada vez más rojo. Como si fuera posible.– ¡Eres muy bruto! Tú lo que quieres es que ella nos odie para siempre, ¿verdad?

–Pero si se nota que ella también lo desea. ¡Se dejará llevar!

–Takane, ¿estabas escuchándome? –preguntó finalmente Haruka, haciendo callar a los otros dos.

–E-etto... N-no es lo que parece...

La chica miró hacia ambos lados, nerviosa. Tenía una mirada que claramente decía "Estoy entre la espada y la pared". Ante eso, Haruka rió por lo bajo muy divertido.

–Me hace muy feliz que me escuches, Takane, no tienes por qué ocultarlo –confesó casi sin querer.– Eres muy tierna cuando te sonrojas.

–Declárate ya... –le susurró Kuroha intentando sonar persuasivo.

–¡Aún no! Es muy pronto –añadió Konoha.

–¡Declárate!

Haruka tragó saliva torpemente, notando como su rostro ardía casi más que el de ella ante esa confesión. Debía de tomar valor, ahora el momento. Era el momento...

–B-bueno, Takane, la verdad es para mí te ves tierna casi siempre –empezó muy nervioso.– Q-quiero decir, que tú... tú...

Pero de repente, cierta acción de Takane interrumpió su declaración. La azabache al parecer malentendió sus palabras y entonces, al verse aún más acorralada, reaccionó como siempre lo hacía: golpeó a Haruka tan fuerte que el pobre cayó de la silla y acabó de espaldas en el suelo con los ojos en espiral, interrumpiendo cualquier intento de declararse que hubiera tenido.

–Vaya, Takane también es algo bruta... –comentó Konoha desde la mesa, mirando hacia abajo para ver el lamentable estado de Haruka.

–Mira que eres torpe, mocoso... –bufó el azabache a su lado.

–Y eso que hoy ella parece estar de buen humor...

–T-Takane, parece que hoy estás de buen humor –balbuceó Haruka repitiendo a su angelito.

La chica, acto seguido, decidió dejar allí al castaño y pasó por delante suya para irse del aula huyendo a toda velocidad, cerrando la puerta del aula con fuerza y corriendo rápidamente hacia un lugar seguro para tranquilizarse. Lo más posible es que fuera a la azotea, donde solían almorzar.

Por desgracia (para ella) y por suerte (para él), Takane se había olvidado por completo de la posición del chico a la hora de huir.

–S-son negras con encaje... –dijo Haruka embobado

Aún estaba en el suelo con la mirada perdida en la puerta por la cual había desaparecido Takane segundo antes.

–Ay, no... –murmuró Konoha espantándose al ver como el castaño empezaba a sangrar por la nariz.– No te vayas hacia el lado oscuro, Haruka. ¡No sigas a la voz del mal si quieres seguir teniendo dientes para comer brochetas! Ummm, brochetas... ¡Piensa en las brochetas!

–Ya es tarde, ángel mequetrefe –rió Kuroha sacando dos metralletas de la nada y disparando al techo.– El mocoso ha llegado al lado oscuro donde YO tengo el control, lo lamento~ ¡Y ahora es el momento de acabar con todo lo que molesta! ¡Hasta nunca, Konoha!

–¡Wah! ¡No, por favor, no! ¡Yo soy un niño bueno!

Y entonces, el azabache empezó a perseguir al albino por toda la mesa mientras le acribillaba con ayuda de sus metralletas. El pobre angelito sólo podía cubrirse la cabeza a la vez que corría y lloraba suplicando clemencia. Oh, y no olvidemos como Haruka sufría de un derrame nasal murmurando cosas sin sentido sobre bragas colores.

Otro intento fallido.

.

* * *

Día tras día, mes tras mes, los sueños de Haruka se fueron arruinando por diversas razones. Los planes que tanto Konoha como Kuroha creaban cada vez le motivaban menos y fallaban antes, lo cual le hacía replantearse muchas cosas. Entre ella, si de verdad debería de declararse a Takane algún día.

Esas dudas se las replanteó a Shintaro y a Ayano, dos alumnos que habían llegado ese año a primer curso y se habían convertido en sus amigos, sus mejores amigos.

Shintaro, después de una larga charla en la que Haruka debió de expresarse con demasiada claridad para el gusto del azabache, le aconsejó que esperara alguna señal de ella antes de actuar. Bueno, en realidad el Kisaragi le cuestionó varias veces como es que una chica tan impertinente como esa podía gustarle a un chico tan agradable como él, pero luego acabó cediendo y le dio ese consejo tan parecido al que su ángel le repetía.

A Ayano, tras una charla parecida pero con bastante más intensidad, primero tuvo primero que despertarla de su ensoñación, ya que la chica parecía estar muriéndose por la ternura que le causaban esas palabras. Después de un par de chillidos de ilusión, le dijo que le contara todo eso a Takane de una vez, aunque a ser posible sin tanto sentimentalismo para que no acabara más empalagada incluso que el pobre Shintaro. Nunca se imaginó que Ayano le diría lo mismo que su demonio... con algo menos de lujuria en sus palabras, claro.

Ante consejos tan contradictorios, Haruka no sabía realmente que hacer, así que durante mucho tiempo no hizo nada y se quedó observando a Takane como siempre, aprovechando cada segundo que pasaba a su lado. Esperaba que con eso le demostrara cuan importante era ella para él y así, tarde o temprano, todo saliera bien para ambos.

Pero, aun si nada salía bien, aun si los ataques al corazón le seguían acechando, aun si... nunca lograba decirle nada, él seguiría sonriendo.

Siempre sonreiría.

–¿Se quedó dormida? –notó Konoha.

Con cierta curiosidad, Haruka apartó su mirada de la pantalla del ordenador donde hasta entonces había estado jugando y miró de reojo a Takane. Ella estaba en su pupitre usando sus brazos como almohada y con los cascos puestos. Esta vez sí se escuchaba la música de estos desde allí.

Haruka sonrió con ternura y negó lentamente.

–Estará esperando a que cambie de idea y le deje jugar al videojuego a pesar de no haber acabado los deberes –explicó volviendo a su juego.– No tiene remedio, jeje...

–Je, típico de ella... Es adorable.

Mientras, Kuroha miraba hacia la ventana sentado sobre el hombro del castaño, cruzado de brazos y agitando un pie muy nervioso.

–¿Sucede algo, Kuroha? –preguntó el albino al notar lo despistado que estaba el otro.– Es raro que no me hayas respondido con algo desagradable...

–Nada, no es nada... –aseguró sin dejar su tarea.– Simplemente... tengo un mal presentimiento.

–¿Sobre qué?

–Sobre... –miró entonces a Konoha, tan inocente y parecía realmente preocupado por él. Se lo replanteó y al final decidió callar, volviendo la mirada a la ventana.– Nah, son sólo imaginaciones mías. Olvídalo, ángel mequetrefe, seguro que no ocurre nada.

–Oh... De acuerdo –se convenció sonriendo lleno de inocencia.

Lo malo es que Kuroha sí sabía que algo malo ocurriría ese 15 de Agosto. Últimamente, esos presentimientos llegaban a él cada vez más a menudo: cuando que entraban en el aula y veía a Kenjiro-sensei, cuando Haruka comía algo menos de lo normal o, a veces, en momentos de tranquilidad como aquellos. ¿Y qué ocurría a partir de aquello? Normalmente, nada. Acababa el día y no solía ocurrir nada malo, lo que bastaba para tranquilizarle.

Pero, en algunas ocasiones... Haruka lo había pasado muy mal...

–Haruka, estás hiper ventilando... –escuchó que decía Konoha preocupado.

–N-no es nada, e-estoy bien...

En ese momento, Kuroha se fijó en el castaño y se alarmó notablemente. Realmente, a Haruka le estaba costando mucho trabajo respirar en ese momento, aunque intentara disimularlo sin dejar de jugar. Su rostro en ocasiones se contraía por el dolor.

–¡Haruka, te está dando un ataque! –exclamó el azabache poniéndose en pie asustado.

–¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!

–Y-ya he dicho que estoy... bien –dijo intentando sonreír con mucho esfuerzo.

–Haruka, ¡no digas tonterías! ¡Te está dando un ataque, bastardo, tienes que ir al hospital! –gritó Kuroha mosqueado. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?– ¡Levántate y llama a una ambulancia! ¡RÁPIDO! ¡No puedes morir aquí!

–P-pero... No puedo l-levantarme... –admitió en un hilo de voz, llevándose una mano al pecho

–¡Tsk! ¡MIERDA! ¡NO ES JUSTO! –se quejó pateando a una inocente piedrecita lleno de impotencia y coraje.

–¡Takane! –dijo entonces Konoha casi llorando.– Ella puede llamar a la ambulancia... ¡Avísala, rápido!

Haruka asintió levemente y, tratando de aguantarse el dolor, giró como pudo en su asiento para llamar a Takane. En cambio, se decepcionó cuando, al ver a la chica recostada en su pupitre, su vista se nubló volviéndose cada vez más oscura, prediciendo la caída a la inconsciencia. No le daría tiempo de despertarla, no le quedaban apenas fuerzas que le mantuvieran allí en ese momento.

Sabiendo aquello perfectamente, sonrió e intentó por lo menos hablarle, mas su voz le traicionó y le impidió decir aquello que siempre había deseado que supiera:

 _Te amo, Takane_.

Y luego, la oscuridad lo tragó como una serpiente.

.

* * *

Un suave murmullo le arrullaba y le incitaba a seguir durmiendo. Escuchaba dos voces lejanas, como si estuvieran cubiertas por un manto de agua. Sentía el cuerpo muy pesado, mucho más que de costumbre, pero había alguien que lo zarandeaba impidiendo que durmiera.

–... ka... Haruka... ¡Haruka!

Al final se resignó, abrió los ojos perezosamente y se medio incorporó, mirando a su alrededor. Todo lo que le rodeaba era mera oscuridad, no había nada más cerca, a excepción de la silueta de dos personas...

–¡Por fin despertaste, mocoso! –saludó uno de los dos sonriendo con picardía.

–Menos mal, me había asustado... –suspiró el otro aliviado, llevándose una mano al corazón.

–¡Kuroha! ¡Y Konoha! –exclamó Haruka poniéndose de pie de un salto.– ¡Habéis crecido, ya no sois chibi! ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?

Ambos se miraron de reojo, el albino algo preocupado y el otro con expresión aburrida. Haruka no sabía lo que ocurría, tendrían que contárselo. Kuroha le hizo una señal con la cabeza, dejando a Konoha para que se lo dijera con la delicadeza que él no poseía. El albino suspiró

–Haruka... –empezó Konoha.– ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió en... el aula? Poco después de que Kenjiro-sensei se marchara...

El castaño ladeó la cabeza confuso. Recordaba haber terminado los deberes que les había dado el sensei y, al ver que a Takane aún le quedaba, decidió jugar al ordenador para incentivarla terminar pronto. Recordaba también que Takane se había quedado dormida con los cascos y que, jugando, de repente había notado un pinchazo, una opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar bien. Y después de eso... nada.

–Eso creo. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué sucedió, Konoha? –se atrevió a preguntar algo temeroso.

–Hemos muerto –se adelantó Kuroha.– Bueno, más o menos.

Aquella noticia fue como un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre su persona, dejándole impactado y muy tenso.

–¡¿Cómo que más o menos?! –exclamó el castaño espantado. ¿Cómo se podía estar "más o menos" muerto? ¡O estás muerto o no lo estás, no hay vuelta de hoja!

–Estás en coma, pero no hay forma de despertar. Así que sí, hemos muerto.

Apenas tardó un par de segundos en asumir la verdad, bajando la mirada desanimado. Estaba en coma, no podría volver. Había muerto. Finalmente, su cuerpo no había resistido ante la presión... Sabía que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano y creía estar preparado, pero todo había sido demasiado repentino para su gusto.

Entonces, una pregunta le asaltó, haciendo que levantara la mirada con un deje de confusión.

–Pero, si hemos muerto, ¿esto es el cielo? –preguntó Haruka mirando a todos lados extrañado.– Me esperaba algo más glamuroso...

–Chaval, con los pensamientos impuros has tenido durante toda tu vida, el cielo no es tu lugar –rió Kuroha mirando de reojo a su contraparte, que parecía confuso.– Pero no, esto no es el cielo ni ningún lugar así, creo.

–Tienes razón, esto no es el cielo.

Tanto el albino como el azabache se giraron en ese momento al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas, dejando el suficiente hueco entre ellos como para que Haruka pudiese ver también. Allí, una gran serpiente tan oscura como su alrededor descansaba enroscada sobre sí misma, mirándoles con sus ojos rojos.

–Si no es el cielo, ¿qué es? –preguntó Konoha ladeando la cabeza inocentemente, sin tener en cuenta que Kuroha y Haruka estaban con los pelos de punta ante ese reptil.

–Nosotros lo llamamos "Daze", pero supongo que no estáis aquí de turismo, ¿no? –contestó la serpiente.

–¿Y qué hacemos aquí? –cuestionó Kuroha cruzándose de brazos, a la defensiva.

La serpiente pareció reír un momento, antes de empezar a balancearse graciosamente ante ellos. Parecía que aquella situación la divertía.

–Bueno, esa no es la pregunta. La pregunta es: ¿queréis salir de aquí?

Haruka, al oír aquello, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

–¿Se puede salir de aquí? Estamos muertos después de todo, no deberíamos de poder volver.

–"En el aniversario de la llegada de la reina, dos personas entran y sólo una sale" es la regla del Daze –recitó la serpiente. Luego, con un tono algo siniestro, cantó una pequeña historia como si fuera un cuento para niños.– Este 15 de Agosto, cinco personas murieron. Una de ellas, envuelta en una bufanda roja, sola con la serpiente que todo lo graba se queda durante dos primaveras, esperando convertirse en la heroína de un juego de niños. La primera pareja por encontrar a la serpiente de la inmortalidad compiten sin saberlo, pero sólo ella corre sin mirar atrás mientras su rival con la serpiente equivocada se entretiene. La segunda pareja, dos personas que no lo son realmente, se encuentran con la oportunidad de despertar un cuerpo tan falso como ellos y con una maldición en él: si con ayuda el otro lo encuentra, la tragedia volverá a empezar y un 15 de Agosto otra vez se repetirá.

Los tres escucharon atentamente esa historia, intentando descubrir el significado oculto tras aquellas palabras. Al final, el primero en exponer su opinión fue Kuroha. Miró a Haruka de soslayo un momento y luego volvió a observar a la serpiente suspicazmente.

–La primera persona, la que se queda sola con "la serpiente que todo lo graba" es Ayano, ¿no...? –dijo el azabache.– Es una lástima, esa chica me caía bien... Oh, y las "dos personas que no lo son realmente..." Somos Konoha y yo, ¿verdad? Después de todo, sólo somos algo así como dos personalidades de una misma persona.

–¿Somos nosotros dos? –preguntó Konoha confuso.– Pero entonces, "el rival que se entretiene con la serpiente equivocada" es...

–Soy yo –le interrumpió Haruka bajando la mirada, comprendiendo el significado de aquello.– No sé quién es la chica que se convirtió en mi rival, pero será ella quien volverá, ¿no? Y yo me tendré que quedar aquí para siempre...

–¡Lo habéis entendido muy rápido! –siseó la serpiente.– Pero piensa mejor en ellos, pobre niño. Uno de estos dos volverá y, como ellos son parte de ti, una parte de ti volverá. Ahora, de ti depende elegir bien cual deseas que vuelva.

Arrastrándose silenciosamente en la oscuridad, la serpiente se acercó a Konoha y se enroscó a su alrededor. El albino, ante la cercanía del reptil, empezó a temblar del miedo, tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar que tenía.

–El angelito inocente, infantil y adorable. Con su corazón lleno de sentimientos y creatividad, pero sin ningún recuerdo al cual acudir. Volvería sin memorias de una vida pasada, empezando de cero con las personas que lo acepten...

Para alivio de Konoha, la serpiente le dejó en cuanto terminó de hablar y esta vez se enroscó alrededor de Kuroha, que la observó con el rostro impasible. Como mucho podía notarse un leve atisbo de asco y enojo por tener a la serpiente tan cerca.

–El diablillo pícaro, inteligente y rebelde. Admirado por sus conocimientos y viviendo de recuerdos, pero sin sentir nada relacionado con ellos. Volvería sin los sentimientos que lo caracterizaron en el pasado, teniendo que aprender de los demás...

Una vez más, el reptil abandonó a su acompañante y se acercó por último a Haruka. Lo rodeó u acabó con la cabeza alzada sobre su hombro, pudiendo así ver lo mismo que observaba el castaño.

–La elección es tuya, niño –siseó en su oído, haciéndole cosquillas.

Sin embargo, trató de ignorar la presencia de ese ser para prestarle atención a algo más importante. Debía de tomar una decisión, la más difícil que había tenido que tomar en sus 17 años de vida, justo por encima de la decisión de contarle lo que sentía a Takane o no.

A la derecha, llevando su dedo a la boca inocentemente: su ángel, Konoha.

A la izquierda, cruzado de brazos analizando a la serpiente: su demonio, Kuroha.

Y a ambos los quería tanto que no podía elegir por ellos quien sería el que se quedaría en ese infierno y quien volvería sin algo muy importante. Eso le estaba destrozando por dentro, era demasiado complicado.

–Haruka.

Sorprendido por ser llamado por primera vez por su nombre, el castaño miró a Kuroha con curiosidad. Él simplemente suspiró y se trató de destensarse, esperando sonar tan despreocupado y con ese toque pícaro de siempre.

–Haruka, haz lo que debas hacer, idiota. Sé que no quieres hacernos daño, así es tu patético corazón. Por eso, déjate de tonterías y dilo de una buena vez. Ya sabes qu no me importa parecer el malvado de la película –en ese momento, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto, llena de comprensión y cierta victoria.– Además, recordar es fácil para quien tiene memoria, pero olvidar es difícil para quien tiene corazón.

–Kuroha... –musitó Haruka lleno de admiración.

Por primera vez, admiraba realmente a Kuroha y no sólo por la gran imaginación que tenía creando Hentai. Lo admiraba de verdad.

Con una mirada en la que claramente le decía "Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer", el azabache sonrió más ampliamente. Haruka asintió ante esto y entonces él también sonrió con algo de tristeza, girándose a mirar a Konoha. El albino parecía muy atento a las palabras de ambos, aunque no parecía entenderles.

–Konoha... lo siento –musitó Haruka, a lo que Konoha ladeó la cabeza sin comprender.– Me gustaría agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí durante toda mi vida, pero sé que no sería suficiente. Es muy injusto, pero hacer lo contrario sería peor. Muchas gracias por todo: por ayudarme con Takane, por controlar a Kuroha cuando se pasaba de pervertido, por estar siempre para escucharme... Muchas gracias.

–Haruka... ¿Por qué dices todo eso? No te entiendo –dijo el albino algo preocupado.

–Por que voy a hacer lo peor que he hecho en toda mi vida... Lo lamento, de verdad.

–¿Eh?

–Tantas despedidas me llenan de paz y amor –siseó la serpiente con ironía.

Kuroha, ignorando a aquel ser oscuro, le puso una mano en el hombro del ángel a modo de apoyo moral y se acercó lo suficiente como para quedar muy cerca de su oído. Sonreía triunfante con la decisión, mientras que el albino seguía sin comprender nada.

–Konoha... ahora es el momento de acabar con todo lo que molesta –dijo en voz baja, haciendo que el otro se temiera lo peor al recordar esas palabras.– Así que abre los ojos y recuerda: no debes dejar que te encuentre.

Y, con un fuerte empujón, envió a Konoha lejos de allí. Haciendo caso de su instinto de supervivencia (curioso teniendo que estaba muerto), el albino intentó desesperadamente agarrarse a algo que impidiera su caída, pero entonces la oscuridad se abrió ante él y lo dejó caer en un profundo abismo, haciendo que los que antes habían sido su amigo y su rival quedaran demasiado lejos.

–¡Kuroha! ¡Haruka! –exclamó asustado, extendiendo una manos para intentar alcanzarlos.

Entonces, una fuerte luz blanca le deslumbró y le rodeo por completo, haciendo que en sus ojos sintiera un ardor insoportable. Trató de ocultarlos de la claridad con sus manos, pero eso no mitigaba su dolor, incluso lo incrementaba.

De repente, millones de imágenes que había obtenido a lo largo de toda su vida empezaron a acudir a su mente para desaparecer de inmediato, mas justo después le era imposible el poder recordarlas. Era como si se borraran de su memoria, como si nunca hubieran existido. Él no quería eso, pero si estaba sucediendo sólo podía significar una cosa.

Había salido del Daze. Estaba vivo otra vez. Y dolía.

Lo último que escuchó antes de que toda su memoria se fuera diluyendo poco a poco fue la despedida que esa persona le enviaba desde el Daze. ¿Quién era? No lo recordaba. ¿De qué le conocía? Seguramente era la persona le había permitido vivir. Era irónico, se sacrificaba para que él viviera y encima tenía la osadía de decir:

–¡Hasta nunca, ángel mequetrefe!

.

* * *

–¡Konoha, despierta de una vez!

Al escuchar esa voz, el albino por fin abrió sus ojos con sueño y miró a su alrededor algo confuso. Ah, ahora lo recordaba. Había ido con todo el Dan a jugar con los niños del barrio al baseball. Debió de quedarse dormido mientras esperaba a que le llegara su turno de batear y ahora a Hibiya le había tocado el marrón de despertarle.

–¿Ya me toca batear? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

–Sí, idiota. ¡Anda, levanta!

Konoha obedeció sumiso y, mientras caminaba hacia la su lugar, se dio el lujo de mirar a sus amigos, sobre todo a su mejor amigo, Shintaro. El pobre Kisaragi estaba en la primera base de cuclillas, respirando agitadamente debido a la carrera. No estaba acostumbrado a correr tanto en tan poco tiempo y ya se había arrepentido de ir.

Rió divertido por esta escena y se preparó para batear.

Cualquiera que conociera la historia de su vida, sentiría lástima de el hecho de que no tuviera ningún recuerdo de su vida pasada, pero él no lo veía así. Konoha nunca había necesitado tener recuerdos, no les importaban. Porque lo que realmente importaba era el presente, el poder estar ahora rodeado de amigos verdaderos y sin tener ningún pasado que le torturase.

Lo único que sabía era que, en algún momento, él había sido el ángel de alguien.

Y ahora volvería a serlo de todo el que quisiera a un ángel mequetrefe como él.

.

* * *

 _¡Terminado! Por fin~... Espero que os haya gustado, me ha costado bastante aunque no lo parezca..._

 _Bueno, antes de que se me olvide, quería explicar a que me refería con mi primera teoría. Si no os interesa leerlas, saltaos todo hasta el final y punto._

 _Veréis, lo que yo pensé antes de leer la novela, ojear el manga y ver el anime (o sea, escuchando únicamente las canciones) era que Konoha y Kuroha eran algo así como las dos personalidades básicas de Haruka. Konoha era sus sentimientos, el amor platónico, toda la inocencia y las virtudes de Haruka. Kuroha, por el contrario, era su mente, su deseo carnal, todos sus conocimientos y su lado instintivo (lo cual no quiere decir que sea su lado malo)._

 _Por eso, cuando la serpiente de Konoha dominaba el cuerpo, era todo sentimientos sin conocimientos, pareciendo así tierno y adorable. Mientras, Kuroha permanecía "bloqueado" para no sobrecargar el cuerpo, provocando esa amnesia, ya que era el azabache quien mantenía los recuerdos en su poder. Cuando la serpiente de Kenjiro le invadió y salió a flote Kuroha, era todo conocimientos sin sentimientos, lo que le hacía ver frío y con un deje de locura por la serpiente. Y, una vez que todas las serpientes desaparecen definitivamente, Konoha y Kuroha vuelven a convivir en el mismo cuerpo como antes, lo cual llega a ese Haruka de pelo claro de Summer Time Records._

 _El motivo por el cual Haruka escoge a Konoha es esa frase que dice Kuroha: Recordar es fácil para el que tiene memoria, pero olvidar es difícil para quien tiene corazón. Si Kuroha hubiera vuelto con recuerdos pero sin los sentimientos que estos le debían de transmitir, hubiera sufrido mucho más que Konoha, que al no recordar no tenía por qué sentir la perdida. Además, el Daze no era un lugar para el alegre Konoha, así que lo que le pareció que haría menos daño a todos era que Konoha volviera._

 _Esa era mi teoría. Descabellada? Lo más seguro x3_

 _Pero esto deja una posible historia abierta, no? Porque, qué hubiera ocurrido si Haruka hubiera escogido a Kuroha para volver y no a Konoha? Nuestro adorable albino sería el "malo de la película"! Os imagináis un Konoha malvado...? *miedo*_

 _Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería explicar. Si queréis darme alguna opinión sobre el fic o sobre mi teoría, o si simplemente queréis despotricar sobre lo malo que es este one-shot y que no debería de haber existido, bla bla bla... Dejadme un review. Todos son bien recibidos, sobre todo si son constructivos._

 _Nos leemos!_

 _PD: Suerte a todos los participantes del reto, yo sé que la necesitaré :3_


End file.
